That Girl
by Bexii-Poynter
Summary: Dougie gets lonely after breaking up with Frankie but one friend helps him but One band member isn't to happy about this unlikely relationship
1. That girl

**Scene 1: Coffee shop with Dougie and Becky**

* * *

><p><em>*Phones tom*<em>

_"Hey tom"_

_"Hey Doug"_

_"You busy today?"_

_"Sorry Doug going out with Giovanna"_

_"Oh its cool bye" Sounding disappointed_

_'Oh what about hazza? Nope he's with izzy Danny Again with a girlfriend'_

_*Sigh*_ Everybody's out with their girlfriends it hasn't really been the same since me and Frankie broke up.

_*Phone Beeps*_

"Ooo a message!" Dougie says happily 'it's from Becky?'

_**Becky**__: Hey Dougie you busy today? Kinda bored xx_

_**Dougie**__: Hi Bex been a while, nah I'm not busy just at the coffee shop want to meet? x_

_**Becky**__: Sure kind of what i was going for :D will meet you at the coffee shop? xxx_

_**Dougie**__: Yeh been a long since I've heard that!x_

_'Finally i can talk to somebody a friend a good friend'_ Dougie says with happiness in his voice.

"Becky!" Shouts Dougie

"Dougie" Becky runs over to Dougie and hugs him

"God I've missed you!" He says happily

"Aww you too Doug it hasn't been the same without you!" Becky answers

"So are you ok?"Dougie asks

"Yeh im great But i guess your not" she answers

"You heard?"Dougie asks

"Who hasn't?"

"I know I'm allright though just Kinda get lonely now and then"

"Aww"_ *Hugs*_ "don't worry things will get better the guys are there for you?"

"Yeh Right!"

"What you mean?"

"There just always with their girlfriends"

"Dougie you was always with Frankie"

"But it's different cus we don't all have somebody now"

"Things will get better you find somebody just think your one more broken heart away from the one"

"True ya know i really can't wait for her to come she's taking her time!"

"She's probs just stuck in traffic!" 'Becky laughs'

"Yeh I've really missed this our jokes"

"Me too that's why we have been friends since like we was about 12!"

"Well i better get going" Dougie says sadly

"Oh ok bye Dougs"

"Bye bex, oh yeh by the way call me we still need to catch up more".


	2. Its all about her

**Scene 1: At the studio with Tom , Danny and Dougie**

* * *

><p>"Dougs you keep playing the wrong Chords" Tom said angrily.<p>

"Sorry tom, just got things on my mind"

"Like what ...Frankie?" Asks tom

"Yeah I just can't think straight" Answers Dougie

"Well why don't you go to mine rest and we will do the bass another time" Says Tom

"Thanks tom" 'Dougie leaves the studio'

"Tom where is he going?" Asks Danny

"Mine" Answers tom

"Why?" Danny screams

"He's not right at the moment he says it's about Frankie?"

"Is he going to be allright?" Danny wonders

"I hope so Dan, I hope so" Tom says

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2: Toms house with Dougie and Becky<strong>

* * *

><p>'Everything reminds me of her what did i do wrong did i not spend enough time with her? Was I just not good enough for her? I wish i knew'<p>

Maybe i should have a little drink to cheer me up?.

'Knock knock knock'

"Oh the door?" 'Why can't people just leave me alone'

*Dougie opens the door* "Hello?"

"Oh Hey Dougs" Becky says surprised

"Becky? What are you doing here?" Dougie says shocked

"Is tom in?" She asks

"Nah why"

"Darn! I left some things here tom said he's got them"

"Come in Bex Can i talk to you about something?" Dougie asks

"Emm Sure?"

"I cant Stop thinking about her"

"Frankie?"... 'Well who else would it be' she answers

"It only started today" says dougie

"Well what did you think about" she asks

"Just like if i had done anything wrong? Why we broke up?" he answers

"Dougs remember what I told you before?"

"Yeh she's just stuck in traffic right?"

"Yeh Just think everyday she's getting closer and closer to you but remember as well she's going past a few traffic lights as well!" becky laughs

*Dougie smiles* "Thanks Bex"

"No probs Oh no I've got to go dougs! Cya"

"Ohh Bye" He says sadly


	3. SISTER!

**Scene 1: Toms house (Danny, Tom and Harry)**

* * *

><p>2 Days later...<p>

"Why has Dougie gone back to Essex?"

"I think he just needed a rest and he wanted to see his family"

"But we have shows to do!"

"I know Danny but we don't know what's going on in that little guys head?"

"Your right"

"GUYS QUICK!" Harry shouts

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Look!" Harry points at the tv

"OMG!"

"This is why he went!"

"Everybody was questioning him about it!"

"Now she's already dating somebody else"

"We better phone Dougie"

"Yeh"

"Doug?"

"Hey guys You just seen the music news I'm guessing?"

"Yeh are you going to be alright?"

"I think I'm getting help anyway and I'm going to stop with my family for a bit"

"That's ok Doug don't worry we are here for you!"

"Ok boys Bye"

"Bye dougs."

* * *

><p><strong> Scene 2: Becky's House (Becky and Dougie)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dougie i don't think its good idea"<p>

But they will get the wrong idea if they know!"

But its wrong to lie!

"They don't understand your the only one who makes me feel better!"

"But you lied!"

"But i told them I'm in Essex that is true?"

"But you didn't tell them who you was with"

"I did i said my family!"

"But your not with them your with ME! TOMS SISTER!"

"Becky im sorry! Please don't go"

"I wont leave you as your broken but you will soon be fixed and i have a feeling the traffic is getting better! Oh no!"

"What?"

"Its tom he's phoning me!"

_"Hey Sis_

_Hey tom what's up?_

_Well Dougies in Essex and i know your there so can you keep an eye on him and go see him and stuff i heard about the other week when you two met up!_

_Oh will do laters T_

_Bye Becky"_

"What did he want ?"

"Oh just asking me to phone up mom and tell them that he cant make it to some dinner thingy?"

"Oh i thought it was going to be about me!"

"Nahh ya know what he's like"..._'oh no what have i done tom thinks im falling for dougie'_

"Becky I'm scared?"

"Of what?"

"Everything it feels like the whole world is crashing down on me"

"Aww its ok Dougie I'm here hugs?"

*Smiles and hugs Becky tightly*

_'Wow I can't believe how much a hug can make me feel better'_

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do!<strong>


	4. Down goes another one

** Scene 1: Toms House (Tom, Giovanna and Danny) **

* * *

><p>"You heard anything about Dougie?"Asks Gio<p>

"No I'm worried about him gi"

"You would be so am I we all are but he's with his family who love and care for him very much"

"it's kind of that the guys aren't the same now when Dougie there he playing his bass messing about with harry dancing with Danny and being a pest by scaring me but I love it and I really miss it"

'Danny walks in'

"Any news?" Asks Danny

"Nope"

"Tom it's been at least 2 weeks he's been gone! We need to go see him!"

"Ya know what for once Danny your right!"

"But what about harry?"

"He's gone on holiday with izzy so he won't be able to come see him"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2: Beckys House (Dougie and Becky)<strong>

* * *

><p>"When you going to tell them where you really are?" Screams Becky<p>

"I'm not! I've already told you why!"Shouts Dougie

"Don't shout at me! I'm trying to help you!"

"I can shout if i want"

"Goodbye Dougie"

"Becky! Please sorry sorry!" Cries Dougie

"i don't think you get it do you!"

"I just feel lonely and things just come over me, that's why I don't want you to leave!"

"I'm going now I understand your going through a lot, but you need to tell the boys what you're going through"

"Ok I will for you"

*Becky Smiles* "Go see them today I've got work stuff to do today"

"Ok so I will see you later"...'I hope'

"Yeh bye"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3: Toms car and beckys house (Tom, Danny and Dougie)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Didn't you ask Becky to keep an eye on him?" Asks Danny<p>

"Yeh..."Answers tom

"Why don't you go see her first then in case she knows anything?"

"Yeh we will we better go to her house"

"Ok ill see if she's in you can park the car"

'Knock, knock'

Door slowly opens...

Hell...'Dougie stops'

Dougie?Shouts Danny

Oh hay Danny! Dougie says awkwardly

What are you doing here? Are you drunk? Questions Danny

Just chilling with Becky as I'm in Essex she said to pop round and say hi, I've just had a little drink geese!

"Danny Becky's not in she's at work! She just text me who are you talking to?" Tom shouts

"Oh hi Tom"...

"DOUGIE!"... Tom screams


	5. Lies,Lies,Lies

"How can you be with Becky if she's not in Dougie?" danny asks

"Well erm...

"Why are you lying to us i thought we was meant to be friends? BEST FRIENDS" tom screams

"But...But we are" *Tears start rolling down his face*

"Dougie what's going on?"

"You best come in this is going to take a while. He wipes the tears from his eyes."

"It all started a week before me and Frankie broke up...

_'Flashback'..._

_"Frankie? You home? Hello? Nobody's home weird?"_

_"Oh a note"_

_'Dougie,_

_Gone out with the girls don't know if I will be back tonight_

_Love Frankie xxx'_

_'End flashback'_

"Everyday i got that note for a week but when she came back we argued a lot and then we broke up i haven't been coping too well ,i just don't get it we seemed fine and them BAM ended. I just needed time alone but i needed help and then becky and i started to talk more again and we laughed then i cried and shes been helping me and im really sorry i never told you but i thought you would get the wrong idea about us too and i just wanted to be away from everything and i promise never to lie to you guys again."

"Dont worry about it Dougie we understand but remember if you ever need to talk to anybody we are all here for you"

"So its ok if i spend time with your sister?"

"Sure its not up to me what she does its up to her but just keep in touch!"

"I will i promise"

"Well dougs we best be off leave you be so bye"

"Bye guys cya soon."

_*Tom and Danny leave*_

"Dougie you in?"

"Oh hey bex!"

"Dougie!" *hugs*

"Whats up with you?"

"Just wanted a hug from the sweetest guy i know"

"Aww Seriously what's up?"

"I just told you!"

"Ok? Well the guys came round today"

"Really!"

"You told them where i was didn't you"

"No! I promised you!"

"So how did they know i was here?"

"How would i know!"

"Well they didn't know i was here as they was shocked!"

"Well maybe tom was going to give me my guitar back he's had the thing for 2 years!"

"Ha, You will never see that thing again becky its gone"

"You sound like its died!"

*Dougie laughs*

"So what did they say?"

"They said that it was fine for me to have a break but next time tell them where the hell i am."

"Oh thats good"

"Becky?"

"Yeh"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Everything"

"If it wasn't for you i don't know where i would have ended up these past weeks"

"Aww thats ok Dougie anything for you"

"And make sure you don't have any plans tonight"

"Why?"

"Im taking you out to dinner as a thank you"

"Ooo Yayy!"

*Laughs* "well im going to see my mom now to tell her what's going on"

"Ok so what time shall i meet you?"

"I'll be here about 7"

"Where we going?"

"It's a secret!"

"Ok see you at 7 then!"

"Bye becky"

"Cya dougs"

*Phone rings*

"Nathan! Becky shouts

Hey babes Nathan laughs

I've missed you

I've missed you too

Are you ok?

Yeh are you

Yeh

So i was thinking tonight we could go out as i haven't seen you for a month

I would LOVE to!_ 'Oh no what about Dougie? My boyfriend or My best boy mate?'_ but i cant im sorry Nathan but I've got plans

You can cancel them for your boyfriend cant you?

But it's important as it's with 'I can't tell him I'm with Dougie or maybe i should?' Work sorry

Oh that's ok Becky if its work then that's ok bye babes

Bye Nathan"


	6. Its Beautiful,She's Beautiful

Scene 1: Beckys house (Becky and dougie)

* * *

><p>"Where is that boy!"<p>

*Knock, knock*

"Hey Becky"

"Dougie!"

"Wow you look amazing"

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself"

"Come on" *takes hand*

* * *

><p>Scene 2: Dinner Date (Dougie and Becky)<p>

* * *

><p>"How did you know i loved this place?"<p>

"Well you are my best girl mate"

"And your my best boy mate"

*smiles*

"Dougie i Kinda done something bad"

"What is it"

"Well after we planned this Nathan phoned me"

"And...

"he wanted to go out as we haven't seen each other for a month"

"oh i get it so you need to go"

"NO! I turned him down for you but i couldn't tell him the truth he would go mad if he knew i was with you!"

"so what did you tell him?"

"that i had a work thing"

"Well you shouldn't Have lied but it was so he wouldn't get hurt and why would he go mad if im with you?"

"i don't know"

"oh well lets forget it and enjoy our night"

"yeh"

"Becky i got you something as a thank you for everything"*hands box*

"Omg Dougie its beautiful"

"here ill put it on for you"

"thank you so much ill treasure it forever"

*Dougie hugs becky and kisses her on the cheek*

"Dougie you have had a few drinks tonight are you sure its a good idea to have another one?"

"True ok i wont"

"Why don't we go now you can come back to mine again?"

"i would like that very much in fact i would love that"

* * *

><p>Scene 3: Beckys House (Dougie and Becky)<p>

* * *

><p>"Dougie i told you not to have another drink before just cus we are at mine don't make no difference just shows how much you listen"<p>

"Geeze who are you the boss of me"

"Im just trying to help you don't want to drink to much!"

"Sorry Becky"

"Don't worry about it"

"Well im going to get going now"

"Oh ok bye Dougie"

"Bye Bex"


	7. It's OVER

Scene 1: Nathan's House (Becky and Nathan)

* * *

><p>"So how was your work thing last night?" Asks Nathan<p>

"Boring Wish i could have been with you" Becky answers

"Oh Really?" Nathan says

"Yeah its work its going to be boring!" Becky laughs

"But the thing is you wasnt with work was you?" Nathan asks

"What are you talking about of cause i was why would i lie?" Becky screams

"Oh lie thats all you have been doing!" Nathan shouts

"WHAT!" Becky screams

"One word ... DOUGIE!" Nathan shouts right in Becky's face

"Nathan!"

"NO... Why are you cheating on me with that IDIOT!" Nathan shouts again

"CHEATING! IM NOT CHEATING ON YOU!" Becky starts to cry

"SO WHY WAS YOU ON A DATE WITH HIM!" Nathan Screams

"IT WASNT A DATE IT WAS A THANK YOU DINNER!" Becky cries

"DONT START LIEING AGAIN!" Nathan Shouts

"IM NOT I WAS HELPING A HEART BROKEN FRIEND A HEART BROKEN BEST FRIEND"

"OH WHY CANT ONE OF HIS STUPID IDIOTIC BAND MATES!" Nathan Screams again

"WHAT!,ONE OF HIS STUPID IDIOTIC BAND MATES IS MY BROTHER!" Becky Shouts With anger

"OH I DONT CARE ABOUT THEM DO I!"

"WELL I DO!" Becky cry's even more

"WELL WHY DONT YOU GO CRYING TO THEM!" Nathan Laughs

"NO CAUSE YOU MY BOYFRIEND!" Becky's tears form a puddle on the floor

"WELL THAT WONT BE A PROBLEM ANY MORE WILL IT" Nathan Laughs again

"WHAT! NO NATHAN PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" Becky's tears keep rolling

"OH GO TELL THE IDIOT THAT IS DOUGIE THAT!" Nathan screams

"NO ITS YOU I LOVE NOT HIM!" Becky shouts to Nathan

"WELL I DONT LOVE YOU ITS OVER!" Nathan Screams in Becky's face

"Nathan please!"

"JUST GET OUT!"

_Becky Leaves crying her heart out_


	8. Promise me something

**Scene 1: Beckys house**

* * *

><p><em>I don't get what went wrong things just seemed so great Doug was finally feeling better and Nathan was back from visiting his best mates from school it wasn't my fault was it no how could it be mine i didn't do anything. Maybe it was Nathan? No he had been away Then that can only mean... NO! It cant be him he's perfect too perfect i love him to much but sometimes i feel like he doesn't see how much i love him the day he told me about Frankie and how they was together my heart broke in fact i hated her ive hated all his girlfriends i never told Dougie that as it would hurt him but i cant help it they took away the one i love the only reason i was with Nathan was to move on and i did i really loved Nathan but deep down in my heart i still loved Dougie. Its just the way his blonde hair just falls above his eyes and his smile just his smile i have no words for it.<em>

_*Dougie walks in to beckys room to find her crying in to her pillows*_

"BECKY!" Dougie screams

"D..do...dou...doug...dougi...dougie" Becky struggles to talk

"Becky what happened are you hert?" Dougie says worriedly

"It.. it .. was... Nathan" Becky cries

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU HAS HE HERT YOU?" Dougie runs to Becky and lies next to her

"Not...me... m..my...He...heart" Becky struggles again

"He didnt did he!" Dougie hugs Becky tightly

"My Life is over!" Becky cry's

"Becky your life isnt over" Dougie says still holding on to her

"It is! How did you ever cope feeling like this?" Becky asks

"I didnt until you was there to help me though the tough times and im going to be there for you" Dougie smiles

"Dougie promise me something?" Becky asks

"What?" Dougie answers

"Dont let me fall,Keep hold of me and dont let go and love me?" Becky cry's in to Dougie's chest

"I wont let you fall and i wont let go of you and to make sure you know i love you ill do this" Dougie slowly kisses becky on the lips

"I love you dougie you know that right?" Becky wipes her tears away

" Of cause i do and i love you too" Dougie keep hugging Becky

*Becky smiles*

"Im kinda ment to be meeting the boys now but ill phone them and tell them i cant come" Dougie tells her

"why?" Becky asks confused

"so i can be with you too comfort you, with how much you gave up for me im sure i can put in some time for you in your hour of need"

"thanks dougie"

"no becky thank you"

"why are thanking me?"

"for everything"

_*Becky smiles at Dougie and starts to cry again*_

"Becky! everything going to be ok now go dry your eyes and ill phone tom"

"Ok and can you tell him about nathan i dont think i can talk about it"

_*Dougie Phones tom*_

_Tom: DOUGIE WHERE ARE YOU!_

_Dougie: Tom im sorry but i cant make it _

_Tom:WHY?_

_Dougie: Its becky nathan broke up with her and i told her i would stay with her as she did loads for me when me and frankie broke up_

_Tom: Ohh Dougie sorry for shouting and tell becky to come see me and gi later_

_Dougie: Its ok dude and sure Bye _

_Tom: Laters_

_'Becky walks back in to room'_

"What did tom say?"

"He said to go round and see him and gi later"

"Oh ok will you come with me?"

"Sure i will allways be there for you"

"thanks you know what dougie?"

"what?"

"you always make me smile when im down"

"thats ok thats what im here for!"


	9. The Kiss

**Becky and Dougie has just got back from toms but some thing is wrong with Becky...**

**Scene 1:Becky's House**

* * *

><p>"Becky some thing is wrong tell me?"<p>

"Im fine dougie really!"

"No your not! i can tell"

"OK i will tell you... Its tom he just seems to get really annoyed when we are together he just thinks we are going to end up dating or something like that! and when you didn't go meet the boys and you stayed with me he was angry about that!"

"Becky im not really sure what to say but maybe we can forget it for tonight why dont we have some fun!"

"Yeah ok dougs"

"So then LETS PARTY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Becky's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Me and Dougie was having the best time ever we just was dancing all around the house with the music blasting from the speakers while doing the most idiotic dance moves ever made but it was fun it helped me forget about everything bad Nathan,Tom and anything else it was just me and Dougie. After about 2 hours of partying me and Dougie was quite drunk,We went in to my room (still dancing) Dougie grabbed me and pulled me on to my bed he tried to run away but i caught his hand and the next thing i knew there he was on top of me his big shiny eyes looking deep in to mine i just wanted to kiss him so badly but i couldn't we was just friends! I went to talk but before i could say anything Dougie kissed me and i kissed him back then i ran my hands though his shiny soft blonde hair...<p>

I didn't really remember anything else the next thing i knew i was awake and i was lying next to Dougie but it wasn't just any Dougie , He smiled at me when i looked at him i kissed him i did think about getting up but i didn't want to i just wanted to stay lying next to him, He started to stroke my hair i just really could not believe it was it true is he finally mine! but how would i know we was drunk very drunk So i had to make sure he was mine

"Dougie?"

"Yes Babe?"

Just that one word and i knew he only ever called one person Babe and that was his girlfriends well and also harry!

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Dougie's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was great that me and Becky was finally having a good night together ive missed it this is how things used to be between us but she seemed to go but when she came back everything kinda got better, Me and Becky we have these moments like the other day when i kissed her it wasn't really to prove i would keep my promise she knows i will it was just as i needed an excuse to kiss her i didnt know how she felt about me until now<p>

We was in her room i just could not take my eyes off her i grabbed her and pulled her on to her bed i tried to run but she grabbed my hand and pulled me in i was on top of her, Her eyes deeply staring in to mine i had too i need to! So i did i kissed her then she kissed me i was in love with her and her passionate kiss proved she felt the same way i mean ive had girlfriends before but that girl just made me feel different im madly in love with her and i don't care what anybody says she's mine

When i woke up she was still fast asleep it looked like she was smiling in her sleep like she knew i was there i just held her tight right next to me so nobody can take her away from me when she woke she seemed confused but i guess it was because we was drunk last night i smiled at her and she kissed me she leaned in closer to me and i stroked her beautiful shiny long thick wavy Brown Hair

I've finally found the one she was never stuck in traffic she was right in front of me all this time she's the one but there's one problem nobody can ever know we are together


	10. Who are you?

**Scene 1: Becky's House (Becky and Dougie)**

* * *

><p>OK tom i will laters dude"<p>

_*Dougie puts the phone down*_

"What did he say?" _Asks Becky as she walks back in to the room_

"Well ive got to go"_ Dougie answers Becky and hugs her_

"No!, Why"_ Becky's smile drops_

"we have got a tv show"_ Dougie try's to explain_

"Oh" _Becky says sadly_

"But gi said to come with me so you two can catch up!"_ Dougie try's to cheer her up_

"Oh but i still wont be with you!"_ Becky's smile drops even more_

"Becky dont be like that!" _Dougie shakes his head_

"im sorry doug and please dont tell tom or anybody about us"_ Becky asks_

"Ok i get it i wont tell nobody" _He answers_

* * *

><p><strong>Toms house (Tom,Dougie and Becky)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on dougs we gotta get going!"<em> Tom shouts from downstairs <em>

"OK Tom one minute!"_ Dougie shouts back_

"OK babe ill see you later you have fun with gi_" Dougie cuddles Becky_ _and kisses her_

"I will and cya ill miss you"_ Becky kisses him back_

* * *

><p><strong>Becky's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Me and Giovanna had a really nice chat she was telling me about her wedding dress but then she brought up the subject of Dougie she knew i liked him she said she could tell the way i looked at him and i was scared she knew about Dougie and me if she could tell the way we was acting together was i that transparent could she it just by looking at me No its not possible What about if she saw us kissing and cuddling each other If she knows then tom would know and then it would be over No i cant loose him i love him too much but maybe it's a good idea if it did end because if tom is angry it could mess up the band and his job is more important than a girlfriend i really dont know how this is going to end no matter what happens it's not going to be easy if we stay together the band will end but if we break up i will never talk to him again i might not ever see him again that will kill me but it's what's best for him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dougie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I missed her when i went ive always missed her when she wasn't there but ive never felt it this bad the boys could see i was down i just told them i still wasn't over Frankie even though i was over her now as i was with becky but i didn't want to tell tom he would freak out! I don't understand why he dosent want becky and me together does he know something i don't? Does Becky have a bad past has done wrong before NO!,shes perfect theres nothing bad about her there never has been i can remeber when we met it was way before me and tom knew each other it was summer camp we was 12 i was too shy to talk to anyone my mom told me it would get ,y confedence up if i went well i didn't speak to anyone on the first day Becky was the complete operzite of me she liked to talk and everybody seemed to be her friend about an hour after she had got there i never thought she would talk to me but she did i saw her sitting on the river bank she was playing a guitar i went over to her she said hi and just said the same back Hi im becky and you are? she asked Im Dougie That name is awesome! ill call you dougs! she said I just laughed you a music fan she asked yeh i play bass i said,Cool she said After that we was friends we was allways together at the camp we had really got to know each other after two weeks of being there it was are last night there we sat by the river bank together like when we met we had a laugh "Can i do something dougie?" she asked i said sure i wasnt too sure what it was but oh well but then Becky kissed me! It was my first kiss with the way i am now people don't believe it was my first i was a shy kid but that kiss was my first i had only known Becky for two weeks but i knew we would stay friends we kept in touch after the summer camp.<p>

When i auditioned for the band i had no idea tom was Becky's brother but when i found out it was great we was seeing each other again and it was fun we had not seen each other for about 3 years but we spoke on the phone sometimes.I always knew we would stay friends a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2 Toms House<strong>

* * *

><p>"Were back"<em> The guys shout from the front door<em>

"Hey guys" _The girl's answer_

"Becky ive got your guitar upstairs come with me" _Tom says_

"Ok tom finally i get it back" _Becky laughs_

"So Becky how's things with you and Dougie?" _He asks_

"Fine" _She answers_

"Oh are they well you two seemed to be keeping each other company earlier" _Tom says_

"What do you mean?"_ Becky shakes her head_

"Oh you know what i mean you two are dating?" _Tom shouts_

"Ok we are Tom please just let me explain!" _Becky pleads_

"No, why would you do this!" _Tom shouts_

"TOM WHATS YOUR PROBLEM I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!"_ Becky screams_

"WHATS MY PROBLEM! YOU WASNT HELPING HIM WITH FRANKIE WAS YOU!" _Tom said angrily _

"YES I WAS I CARE ABOUT HIM UNLIKE YOU!" _Becky screams_

"OH DONT LIE TO ME YOU JUST WANTED TO GET YOUR CLAWS IN DIDN'T YOU" _Tom shouts _

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!,TOM DO YOU KNOW WHY I HELPED HIM?" _Becky starts to cry_

"WHY SO YOU COULD RUIN THE BAND THATS ALL YOU EVER WANTED YOU JUST CANT BARE TO SEE YOUR BROTHER DO BETTER THAN YOU CAN YOU!," _Tom just laughs_

"NO TOM I DID IT FOR YOU NOBODY ELSE WOULD HAVE HELPED HIM LIKED ME I DID IT SO THE BAND WOULD STAY STRONG AND HE WOULD NOT FALL!"_ Becky cries _

"OH DONT GIVE ME CRAP LIKE THAT" _Tom shouts_

"WHO ARE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER I KNOW THAT!" _Becky screams and leaves the room and runs out of the house crying_


	11. BECKY,BECKY! Dougies POV

**Dougie's P.O.V. **

* * *

><p> BECKY,BECKY that's all i have been shouting for the past 2 hours i don't know where she went what happened with her and tom? i would have asked him but i just ran out to go find her but i didn't know where she ran she could be lost or hurt or anything!, Im So worried ive been driving around everywhere ive called her a million times why wont she answer!, I want her i need her there is only one person i can call but i dont want to talk to him but he can tell me what happened 'Tom please help me what happened between you two she's gone i need her she's your sister just please tell me' 'Ok dougs ill tell you becky told me and you two and she was bragging big time rubbing it all up in my face beacuse she knows i hate it dougs stay away from her she is just trying to break up the band let her go man she dosent really love you she just want's to make me angry! I put the phone down i could not listen to him anymore i know she loves me fake love isnt real or is it?,Maybe tom is right what about if she really dosent love me it was just to get tom but why would she do that ive known and loved her for 11 years she was my first kiss i want her i need her ive been looking for 3 hours its dark and i dont know where she could be just then my phone rang I didnt look who it was 'Hello?' It was becky she was crying her heart out i wanted to cry to was she ok i didnt know she just told me where she was and put the phone down. I found her there she was she looked scared i jumped out the car and huged her she just kept saying she was sorry and crying i told her to calm down we got in car but she still looked scared i didnt want to drive all the way back to essex so i took us to my house well it used to be mine and frankies but i lived there on my own now. I just wanted her to talk to me but all she would say is sorry i told her to stop saying it she didnt say anything i just wanted to her to smile i knew what cheered her up i know her she just kept squeeseing me tighter and tighter i tried to make her i smile so i kissed her i saw i little smile but then she went sad again so then i took of my headband and put it on her i knew she loved that im not sure why but she did she smiled more but went sad once again so i had to do it this would make her happy i dont do this a lot but it was breaking my heart watching the girl i love with all my heart be sad so i did it i started to sing its all about you it worked she was smling that was her favourite song and she allways has loved my singing she says im the best in the band i dont agree but thats what she thinks.<p>

I Still dont know what happened today is it true what tom said i dont want it to be but maybe it is its hard to think why but maybe becky was being nice just to get to us but her and tom get along or do they i dont really know ive never taken notice maybe tom is the reason she went away i dont even know why she went she just kind of was there and then not there maybe tom was doing it to keep her away But that means she will go again it broke me the first time she went but i hade frankie with me then i remeber why she had to go it was her job she had to go to france for 2 years when i got the call it was the week before we went to australia becky works in presenting tv shows and magazines with the celeb gossip she had to go to france to work on a new project out there she wanted to be in fashion too thats why she went there i didnt really take noticed as we was writing new songs but when we came back i had Frankie and then we did the album then the tour and well it seemed like she was never there i knew she had been back for about a month but things was going bad with me so we didnt catch up but when we did it felt good i loved having her back she helped so much i would not have been here if it wasn't for her.

Now she was sleeping with her head on my chest just watched her thinking about everything tom had said and what happened i wish i knew the truth about what relly happened i knew tom lied you could tell in the way he spoke he would never say things like that but Becky i don't even know her side would she tell me truth or even just tell me her side is there something i don't know?...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Please review! Sorry this chapter hasn't been up sooner ive had lots of school work


	12. Goodbye forever

Beckys POV

* * *

><p>I cant belive tom i hate him so much ugh sometimes i really cant stand him all he ever does is ruin my life i havent even done anything to him i mean i just had to get away from all of them i just ran im not sure where i was at first but i didnt want to i needed time to think but i forgot about Dougie i know that sounds bad but i just forgot so i had to phone him i told him where i was as i could see a road name i was just walking around at first then i saw a field it was full of horses i sat on the fence i just watched the horses trot along as i thought of all the things that had happened i had a idea that could hert some but would help more i had to do it everybody hated me when i was in Dougies arms again it didn't feel like it usually does before it made me feel safe and im with the one i loved but this time i just felt guilt i didn't feel any love just hate and guilt Was it true did Dougie hate me well of cause he did im keeping him away from tom. On that night i started my plan i wrote a note and put it on the mirror i knew Dougie would see it he always checks his hair I walked down the stairs and stoped was this right Of cause what else can i do then i saw a picture of me and Dougie from the night he gave me the necklace and the reason me and nathan broke up we was both so happy then but if you took a picture of us now we would be happy but not real happy fake happy i took the picture with me opened the door but turned back i ran back up the stairs dougie was still sleeping i went over to him kissed him lightly on the forehead the tears strolled down my face i just ran out the house i droped the photo got in my car and went.<p>

* * *

><p>Dougies POV<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up quite late i turned to face becky but she wasnt there she must have been downstairs i got up checked my hair in the mirror well i have to look my best for her but i noticed a note It read<p>

_Dougie, _

_Im sorry but ive had to do this its whats,_

_best for me and for you please,_

_forgive me for messing up,_

_your life please dont come looking for me,_

_it makes it harder for me so,_

_Goodbye forever,_

_Becky xxxx_

_P.S. Ill never forget you_

I broke down just reading it the tears covered the floor she had gone but where im looking for her i dont care if it will be hard i need her she has not messed up my life she has made it better. All i could do was phone tom so i did "Tom just listen to me i know you hate her but i need help shes gone you will be the only one who knows where JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE HAS GONE!"

"Dougie calm down what do you mean shes gone!, And i really dont know were im sorry dude but i dont know"

"Oh Maybe ill just let her go you was right mate i should have listened to you im sorry"

"Dougie its ok dont be sorry"

"Ok bye tom"

"Bye dougs"

* * *

><p><em>Toms POV<em>

* * *

><p><em>I know where she is but i cant tell dougie she wont listen to him she will listen to me maybe<em> its my fult?...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait this story may finsh soon as nobody seems to review it much But if people really want to read it i will upload! Review please Oh yeh and check out my new story ill never forget you!<p> 


	13. Down by the lake

Hi everybody well thanks to HelR For helping me get all the reviews. I just wanted to say im very sorry for all the point of views but its best way to put these parts but in this chapter there will a very serious conversation im not sure how to end the story yet so if you have ideas just tell me!

* * *

><p>Toms POV Continued from chapter 12...<p>

* * *

><p>She allways went to same place when she ran she did it as a kid i remeber when i found her the first it a good idea to talk to her though are fight was serious maybe i over reacacted a bit i mean Becky has liked dougie since she found out he was in the band i had to go and find her i mean dougie could get in to a right mess I wish me and becky never had that fight i can be a right idiot some times<p>

* * *

><p>Becky sits on the river bank and watches the water flow down as she spots a shadow coming towards her...<p>

* * *

><p>"Its nice here isnt it?" A voice says<p>

"Yeah can get peace and time to think" Becky answers the shadow

"Think about what becky?" The voice speaks again

"How do you know who i ... TOM!" Becky says surprised

"Becky just calm im not here to fight i need to sort this out" tom tries to calm her down and sits mext to becky

"Tom im sorry" Becky looks down

"For what?, Im the one who should be sorry" Tom laughs

"For what Tom FOR WHAT? Breaking the band up Ruining Dougies Life Caring for him Coming back here!" Becky shouts

"Rebecca Rose Fletcher you have not done anything to the band And i know you have not ruined dougies life you have made it better" Tom laughs again

"Gosh i hate it when you say my full name its like im in trouble and what do you mean made it better?" She asks

"Oh you still make me laugh after all these years and ive noticed that dougie is a lot happyier and he just kept wanting to go back to you if he was with anyone!" tom says still laughing

"Wo i didnt realise he felt that way?" Becky says shocked

"What didnt you think he loved you?" Tom say sarcastic

"No i know he loved me but things are getting bad now" Becky starts to cry

"Becky please dont cry" tom puts his arm round Becky trying to comfort her

"I just love him so much but i need to get out of all this!" She crys in to her hands

"So your just going to leave while dougie is crying his heart out" Tom asks

"How do you know?... Becky looks confused

"He phoned me he was hurt becky very hurt he needs you there i had to lie to him for you!" Tom interups

"Why?" she asks

"he asked if i knew where you could be!" Tom try's to stay calm

"Oh so why didnt you tell him" Becky wipes her tears away

"So i could come here and talk to you and put some sense in little mind of yours"

"I...i...i...i" Becky mumbles

"Ill take you back to dougie ok?" Tom says but is a little worried she wont

"Umm... Becky stops

"What dont you want to go back to him you do want to go back to him right?" Tom asks getting more worried

"Im sorry tom but i cant" Becky finally finds the words to come out and say it

"But you love him!" Tom shouts

"Yes i do but i cant carry on here anymore im leaving in 2 days and im not changing my mind!" Becky gets up and walks away

"BECKY! COME...BA..C.. Tom stops

* * *

><p>Toms POV<p>

* * *

><p>There is no point trying to stop her she will just go i know her i don't think she understands how much Dougie cares about her i mean it bad enough Frankie just left but now her she needs to understand that Dougie needs her that i need her too so Dougie will stay happy and just because shes my sister<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading hope you liked it so please review!<p> 


	14. Broken Dreams and Smashed Memory's

Hello again everybody sorry for the wait ive got all the ideas for this story now and i know how its going to end it may change but the story's going to get better! I have noticed that people don't want Becky to leave in the next chapter or maybe the next to you may see what will happen to Dougie and Becky next

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dougies POV<em>**

* * *

><p>why had she gone im a mess i cant even speak i just want to punch something there is sadness but i cant feel it my anger just comes over me. Why did i tell tom i was sorry he is the reason she left im not even sorry why would i listen to him all he ever does he lie no wonder he wrote a song called lies wait what am i saying all this anger scares me what if i hurt somebody close to me what if i hurt harry or danny or tom i dont know who i am anymore who am i. im not dougie lee poynter anymore i just want her back and just want things to go right for once. Before we got together are relationship was a lot stronger but since we became a couple we just drifted apart we lost things close to us she lost her brother and i lost my best friend who was always there for me like a dad to me i just feel stupid now i just i knew a way to get her back i needed to talk to tom. As i walked outside i saw glass and broken old wooden frame and next to it a tourn picture i walked closer there it was a picture of me and becky mine and beckys favourite one we just looked so happy i wish we was still like that now things was a lot better everybody was happy and just being normal not like now everybody being sad and fighting and leaving! But now its a broken dream and a smashed Memory. I was knocking on toms door for at least 15 minutes but then i remembered where the spare key was but just then Gi answered "Oh sorry dougie i was in the shower!" She said as i walked in "Its ok gi is tom in?" I struggled to talk but it was gi i was comfortable around her "Oh no sorry Doug but he went out im not sure where and are you okay you seem to be struggling to talk you can talk to me you know?" She spoke softly "Its ..j..ju..jus.. just...That ...B..B..Be...Bec...Becky"I started to cry before i could finish Giovanna started to hug me and comfort me speaking softly to me "Dougie calm down and breath its ok just take your time" I thought about what to say it took me a few minutes but i finally got it out "She left and i don't know where she is i just want her back!" Gi found it hard to talk she was just shocked she didnt speak for a bit just comforting me it was nice to have somebody there for once.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review sorry about the short chapter!<p> 


	15. Well which one is it?

Hello everybody thanks for the reviews and here is the next part ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Becky's<em>_ POV_

* * *

><p>I dont really care what tom said does it change anything NO!,Now he says sorry he has taken his time to do that why couldn't he have said that before i liked that we talked about things but i just feel bad as now ive hurt dougie,Oh no ive hurt him what have i done but i cant go back not tom said does it change anything im just going i don't care what anybody says. Since i left dougie ive been stopping with sarah a old school friend who i often worked with she knows about whats been going in my life i can trust her i never told dougie she knows i know i hate lying to him but i needed to talk to somebody about it i didnt want to leave i didnt want to leave him but things change people change i only have one day left here something tells me not to go but something tells me just go get away from it all well what should i do i really dont know.<p>

I needed time out from everybody i just went for a walk with my head down and my hands in my pockets ashamed to show my face felling ashamed of myself thinking about everything that had happened i kept thinking about him he is the only thing ever on my mind i remebered out memory's when we laughed whek i was only round the corner from sarahs house i was just walking along with my head down hands in my pockets feeling we cried and even when we agued i hated it when that happened the worst one we had was before i left when i had to go for 2 years when i tried to tell him he just kept texting Frankie or phoning her i told him that he needs to stop taking up all his time by blabbing on about her to care about the more important things in life i knew i shouldn't have said that but i was angry at him at the time i was glad we made up the day before i left i would have hated to leave with us not being friends.

It was a quiet neighbourhood i saw a small wooden bench i sat down for a bit to rest as i watched the world go by i thought i saw a shadow coming towards me I thought Oh No its tom at first but when i turned around there was nobody in sight i saw a shadow again i knew i saw one i just knew it!. I could feel breathing behind me i slowly got up from the bench but then suddenly...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading i wanted to leave this on a cliffhanger so it would make it more exciting so please review!<p> 


	16. What Do You Want With Me?

**Hello this is my new chapter im glad everybody has been enjoying my story's so here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>Becky's<em>_ POV_

* * *

><p>I was grabbed and the next thing i remember i was in a damp dark only small i was tied to a chair by some rope there was nothing in the room but the chair and a life i thought i was alone but no i was not the one who did this the shadow once again getting closer and closer "SO THEN LIKE YOUR NEW HOME!" The voice said it sounded like but i wasn't sure"Where am i and what do you want with me?" I asked with fear "Oh you know what i want and where you are but im not going to tell you anything you will just tell your idiot of a boyfriend that!" The voice answered then it came to me it was him but why what would he want "I don't know what you want ive got money you can have that!" I said as the tears rolled down my face "Oh Becky Becky Becky this is going to be fun" he said as he stepped in to the light this time It was It was but why Him why how! "Please why would you just please" I pleaded with tears rolling down my face still "Oh no look a little Becky cry Wa Wa Wa" he started to untie the ropes from the chair he grabbed me and pulled me close to him i pushed away he grabbed me once again "Oh don't try and run you know you want this!" He started to laugh and he pulled me close again i just kept pulling away this made him angry it started to show he took his fist and raised it high and then punched me in the face causing blood to fall from my lip he just laughed at me as a cried and fell to the ground he repeatedly kicked me in the stomach ripping my clothes and causing a pool of blood and pain to all of me he pulled the necklace of my neck"Oh look its what Dougie gave you now what to do with this Shall i keep it or shall i give it back Ooo i know!" He just laughed as he held the chain in his hands "No PLEASE" I screamed at him he dropped the necklace on the ground i reached out to get it but he took his food and crushed it "Ha you thought you was going to get it back didn't you!" he laughed while just staring at me a bruised,weak and a scared 22 year old. He punched and kicked me once more causing lots of damage i lay there in a pool of blood he finally stopped and left at this moment i wished i had listened to tom why did i leave Dougie he meant the world to me and he wont come looking for me i will just die here sad alone and beaten away from the one i love and the one i need.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed it i will be uploading the new chapter today as well so please review and give me any advise if you have any!<strong>


	17. I need her,I need him

**Hello again been uploading a lot today been in a writing mood so here it goes!**

* * *

><p><em>Dougie's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Tom had told me all about Becky's plan she was leaving today something told me i need to go find her but where was she going, Just then i got a voice mail from becky i was so happy but maybe she was just saying goodbye so i just left it tom told me to get some fresh air to clear my mind so i did i liked to walk it gave me time to think about everything when i got back Gi was panicking and tom crying with my phone in his hands i asked him what was going on he just handed me my phone and i saw the voice mail again he told me to listen so I did i walked up to toms spare room where i stopped sometimes i started to play the message i just heard screams and crys and help and then laughing and the phone went. I started to cry falling to the floor what was going on who was doing things to her what was they doing to my Becky My becky My BECKY!,I realise how much i can miss her why did she even leave i was never even sure i mean her and tom dont usely care when they argue but this time was diffrent Tom came up to me and saw the state i was in we tried to think who the laugh was we both heard it before but who why and where?.We thought of people that didnt really get on so well with Becky and why would somebody not like Becky shes perfect i couldnt cope most of the time tom saw me getting worse and tried to comfort me. He worked out who the laugh was he knew tom is such a genius he knows everything but why would he want to do this Becky had never hurt him he hurt her I HATE HIM SO MUCH! Wait he has always hated me its all my fault ever since we had that dinner date as a thank you the necklace the picture just everything we did together!.But why has he hurt Becky not me wait taking Becky is hurting me its destroying me!. I cant bare it anymore i cant cope why didn't he just take me i keep getting images of becky being beatuifull and happy and her being beaten and battered by HIM!I just need to find her but i don't know where!.<p>

* * *

><p>Becky's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Ive been lying here for hours now i think he has gone but i have no way out of this horror!. I noticed my phone sticking out of my jacket pocket then i noticed i was wearing Dougie's Jacket it was my favourite one i kept steeling it from him it still had his sent on it this just made me miss him even more i tried to dial Dougie's number it was hard as my hands were all bruised and battered i finally dialled the number there was no answer i went to leave a message but then he came back he was the phone and kicked me in the stomach several times but a voice mail got sent to Dougie i just hope he will come save me i just need somebody to know what's going on to get me out. i miss a lot of things already especially Dougie and even tom and Danny,Harry,Gi,Izzy and Georgia i spent so much time with these over my life and i miss the times we have together I just want Dougie and i need him.<p>

* * *

><p>Well there it is the next chapter so please review and i need some help on what could happen next will becky be saved? will she go back to dougie? will dougie find her? or will somebody else find her?<p> 


	18. Only The Strong Survive

Hello again everyone been a while since a updated! but im back this story is soon going to be ending but im thinking of doing an extra story about all of toms point of views if you would like this just comment!This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ellie who told me to write another chapter after a while of not updating! Well here goes...

* * *

><p>Dougies POV<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan's been sent to prison now its been 2 months since me and tom saved becky...<p>

She had been gone for 3 days it might have not been that long but it felt like forever to and tom was trying think where could she be tom was saying about how he had met Nathan's sister Ellie Tom phoned Ellie as they had spoken many was asking her where Nathan lived or where he may be she knew where he was for sure they had spoken that day!.I was worried even more then as Becky was alone sometimes i even thought she could be dead but i had the feeling in my heart that she was still alive. As soon as Ellie told us where Nathan would be we just drove so fast in that car. When we got to the house Tom looked round the front and i looked round the back lucky the back gate lock was old and broken so i could get in the garden there was lots of bushes around on area i noticed they could move easily they wasn't even attached to the ground when i pushed them all away there was a door to a basement. I shouted for Tom he came running to the back the doors were locked i just kept kicking the door nothing worked. I just kept shouting BECKY,BECKY there wasn't an answer but tom said he could hear something we kept silent for a while and then we heard a cry I called for Becky again And then we knew as we heard a soft spoken voice that said Dougie?. I needed to get in to that room now i kicked the door as hard as i could the door opened a little i think it was because i needed to get in there so badly me and tom just kept kicking the door and it opened!.There was some stairs going down in to a dark room tom put his phone on so we had some light when i saw Becky lying lifeless on the floor i just ran and dropped right beside her i couldn't stop crying. Tom phoned the police and an ambulance. I was surprised that they only took 15 minutes to come,Becky couldn't walk so i had to carry her out of the dark room when we got her in the Ambulance they would only let one of us go with her Tom told me i had to go with her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review give me some advise on how to make it better!<p> 


	19. She needs help?

Hello again everyone thanks for the reviews means a lot now this story is nearly over but i am going to carry on my other story and do some one shots!

* * *

><p>Becky's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I had a nightmare last night about it...<p>

I was back in the dark damp room, being beaten down I woke up crying I quickly got out of bed so Dougie didn't hear me. I sat on the bathroom floor crying for about 2 hours until Dougie woke up It was about 3 in the morning Dougie walked in to bathroom looking half asleep as he fell to the floor to comfort me as soon as the door came open he locked his eyes on mine big puffy and red they were. He held me in his arms for a while until I calmed down he finally asked what was wrong, I didn't answer I didn't want to. he stood up and held out his hand I stood up too he took both of my hands and nearly started crying himself as he wrapped his arms round me he leaned in to kiss me but I pushed away I just shook my head while staring at my feet. He Took my hands again I looked back up at him gazing in to his ocean blue eyes that made me melt. I started to cry again he took his soft hands wiped away the tears from my face and whispered in to my ears I'll Always Be Here For You No Matter What. I Just Smiled At Him and he smiled back.

* * *

><p>Dougie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I could hear small cries slightly,it woke me up so I turned to see if becky was ok but only to find she wasn't there I looked all round The house and finaly found her in the bathroom crying I fell to the floor to comfort her I just kept holding her until I thought about Asking what was wrong but she just kept silent I stood up and held out my hand she slowly stood up I leand in closer to her to kiss her but she pushed away at that point I knew that whatever had happened it was bad she started to stare at her feet i kept thinking about all the different things that was wrong i took her hands again as she looked up i started to cry myself just seeing her like this i knew something like this would happen she hasn't really spoke much about what happened for at least 2 months we know she needs help its just if she will let us give her help.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review give me some advise on how to make it better!<p> 


	20. Life Is Good

Hello! Im Sorry For Not Uploading In Ages But I Forgot About My Fanfiction!(Silly Me) But This Story Has Finally Come To An End (Awww) Its Only A Short Chapter But Hope You Like It!

* * *

><p>Well i guess things are better now i got the help i needed not from doctors but from friends they helped me through the tough times and made me smile. I think everything's going to be ok soon well i hope. The other night we was all round toms it was so much fun it wasn't anybody's birthday but we just wanted to party really! It was the first time in months i wasn't scared being around the people i love helps i mean everybody was there me ,Doug ,tom, Giovanna, Danny ,Georgia ,harry and Izzy. All we did was laugh, sing and dance all night. At one point we was all singing to the room on the 3rd floor album! I hadn't had a night like this in ages and things finally looked better i wasn't worried or scared. Well Life was good at last.<p>

* * *

><p>Well That Was It Sorry It Was So Short! But Hope You Enjoyed Reading This Story! I May Do Another Story Connected To This One But Not Sure So THANKS FOR READING MUCH LOVE! xxxxxxx<p> 


End file.
